The Ender Dragon's Secret
by TRikiD
Summary: She wants revenge on the Order of the Stone after what they did to her, stripping her of her true self. But even in her current condition, she will stop at nothing until every member of the Order is dead. Unfortunately, an obstacle in the form of two strange men crosses her path, causing her to question her violent nature.


The Ender Dragon's Secret

Chapter 1 - A Girl with a Bow

She had no idea why the trail led her here, but she supposed it was better than nothing. After so many years of seeking her enemies, she could finally be on the brink of finding them and getting her revenge.

Her name was Kivuli, a girl with a strong build, skin as pale as snow, waist-length hair as black as charcoal, and eyes that glittered like amethysts. She always kept to herself, and she made it obvious by wearing a tattered cloak wherever she went. She couldn't risk anyone finding out who she truly was, for there would be dire consequences.

But Kivuli couldn't think about that right now. Right now, she had to focus on the trail, which led her through a small section of a peaceful forest. But the peace didn't last long when night fell, and monsters began spawning; although, Kivuli never feared the more harmless surface-dwelling monsters. She could easily wipe them all out if she wanted to, but she didn't have time.

"No. _Kuzingatia_, do not let your mind stray," she hissed at herself. Suddenly, a crack echoed throughout the quiet air, instantly alerting Kivuli. She quickly whipped out her bow and loaded an arrow, taking slow steps toward the direction of the noise while ready to fire at any second.

Not a moment later, a squeal rang out and Kivuli whipped around and fired. The arrow just barely missed the source of the noise, and shot through a bush of tall grass and impaled a tree. Another squeal of surprise could be heard, to which Kivuli kept her bow raised but slowly approached to investigate.

"Reuben!? Is that you?"

Another voice could be heard, and it sounded masculine. Kivuli heard it coming from the river, and her theory of the voice's owner being in the river was confirmed when she snuck up to the bank and found a pale-skinned man trudging through the water.

Kivuli remained hidden and silent, and waited for the man to pull himself out of the water. As soon as he reached the shore, he was greeted by an arrow tip just inches from his face.

"I am not this 'Reuben' you speak of," Kivuli informed firmly, "Get out slowly."

The man did as he was asked, and slowly got out of the water with his hands held up and his eyes wide. Kivuli walked around him slowly in examination, and eventually figured he was harmless.

"Too small," she pondered allowed and lowered her bow.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"You are no threat. Now, state your business."

"I was looking for my pig. Have you seen him? He's got a small brown patch on his side."

"I have seen a pig of that description. Try looking in that patch of grass over there." Jesse quickly headed over to the tall grass Kivuli was pointing at, and exclaimed in happiness when he saw the pig.

"Oh, Reuben! I'm so glad to see you!" the man cheered with a big smile, and the big seemed to smile back.

"Is it your dinner? Why did you let it get away?" Kivuli questioned out of curiosity.

"_He_ isn't dinner. He is my pet and best friend. And I didn't let him get away. He ran away after his costume got set on fire," the man protested in anger.

"Why would you put clothing on a pig?"

"Because it's fun?"

Kivuli gave him a deadpanned look before rolling her eyes, and she put her bow away and rolled her eyes while walking away.

"Hey, wait! Who are you? And what were you doing out here?" the man called out.

"Neither of those things concern you, so I suggest you leave before I make you leave."

No more words were exchanged after that, and the two went their separate ways. But despite it all, Kivuli wondered how such a harmless creature like him could have survived this long out in the woods on his own. And considering he was spending his time looking for a useless pig, she figured he might not be the brightest either. Kivuli never understood the surface-dwellers' strange customs.

But what she did understand was that she was running low on supplies, and would need to make another stop in the nearest village or city. It wasn't long before she noticed that a section of the sky was lit up in the distance, and she guessed it must be coming from some sort of civilization.

* * *

When she arrived, she didn't realize the streets would be so cluttered and busy with some sort of obvious celebration. Kivuli didn't care about their little party, and was only concerned about getting more supplies and getting back on track.

The sight of a certain blue poster nailed up on a concession stand eventually caught Kivuli's attention, especially when she recognized the face on the poster.

"You! Tell me about this person!" Kivuli snapped at a close by-stander, and pointed a firm finger at the poster.

"Are you kidding? You don't know who Gabriel the Warrior is? He's, like, the strongest and fiercest member of the Order of the Stone!" the stranger laughed in disbelief, and then wandered off. That was all Kivuli needed to know.

She was sure she was in the right place now, and she was determined to find this so-called "strongest and fiercest member" of the Order of the Stone. All she needed was to find one of them, and then the rest should play out from there.

A sudden loud crash caught Kivuli's attention, as she was surprised to look up and find that a man had broken through a glass pane in a carnival game involving live chickens. The commotion scared the birds, which clucked and flew out in a flurry. It wasn't until after the guard at the gate was distracted by the chickens that she realized the man who broke the glass was the same person she ran into in the woods.

She couldn't decide whether to be impressed by his sudden burst of strength, despite his outer appearance, or if she was disgusted by his lack of brains. She supposed it was a matter of perspective. She then noticed that he and a group of people ran into a building past the gates, and she figured that if any member of the Order of the Stone would be anywhere, it would be in the large building.

So, with some reluctance, Kivuli hoped for the best and followed them.

* * *

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes. After he and the others found the clump of soul sand and three Wither skulls, they were all staring at a potential Wither. And if this was all Ivor's doing, there was no doubt that this meant serious trouble.

"We came down here to find the skull. Well—we found it," Jesse sighed in disbelief.

"Maybe we should just grab it, and get outta here—while we still can," Petra suggest impatiently, but the sound of an opening door caught everyone's attention. They couldn't get caught if it was Ivor.

"Uh, guys?" Lukas whispered fearfully when approaching footsteps could be heard.

"Scatter!" Petra whispered-shouted. Everyone instantly ran off in different directions, and remained quiet in their hiding spots.

Little did they know that it wasn't Ivor who entered the basement, but rather an ebony-haired woman with a bow and quiver of arrows. She squinted and examined the many bookshelves in curiosity, as she slowly walked deeper into basement.

"Anyone in here?" she called softly and pulled out her bow, "If you are that scrawny man with the pig, you had better show yourself—because you are a terrible hider."

Jesse yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin when the woman suddenly appeared behind him. He merely peeked around the corner for a second, and then turned back around to find the same woman from the woods, arrow pointed at his face and all.

"You again? Did you follow me?" Jesse inquired while taking a few breaths in to calm down.

"Not at first. I realized you might be able to help me find this 'Gabriel the Warrior'," she calmly explained.

"Fine, but stop creeping up on me like that."

"Who's this weirdo?" Axel asked after getting out of his hiding spot to check on Jesse.

"Yeah, you two seem to know each other," Petra pointed out as she and the others revealed themselves as well.

"I accidentally helped him find his pet pig. That is it. And I am not the odd one here, you overgrown sloth," she growled with a fierce glare, only to earn an annoyed scowl from Axel in return.

"Let's just calm down here, ok? Look, we'll help you find Gabriel, but only if you promise to help us find someone else," Jesse firmly explained to the stranger.

"I am an expert tracker. Finding this person will be a cinch," the woman stated flatly.

"Great. So, what's your name?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

"Kivuli."

"Well, Kivuli, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier. My name is-."

Jesse was just about to finish his sentence, but he was cut off by another sound of a door being opened. Everyone immediately went back to their hiding spots, fearing that it could be Ivor this time.

Jesse pulled Kivuli into his hiding spot without warning, and kept an eye out to look for the intruder. But even though Kivuli was irritated that Jesse made physical contact without her consent, she was even more annoyed by his poor hiding skills.

"What are you doing?" Kivuli whispered angrily.

"I'm looking for Ivor," Jesse whispered back, not bothering to look back at Kivuli.

"No. You will get caught this way, Fool. _Always_ stay in the shadows." It was Kivuli's turn to surprise Jesse, as she yanked him down onto his back side, and pushed him into the shadows. Jesse wanted to say something, but he was transfixed by her intense purple eyes; it almost seemed like they were glowing.

Footsteps could be heard again, and a much louder and arrogant voice soon followed, "'Don't you recognize me?' No, wait…'Surprised to see me?' No, that's not good…'Thought you were rid of me, didn't you?' That's better!"

Jesse and Petra instantly recognized the voice. It was definitely Ivor. But Olivia had shifted and accidentally knocked over a bottle.

"What was that? Who's there?" Ivor snapped and looked around for the source of the noise, and soon found the bottle on the floor.

Despite Kivuli's warnings, Jesse ignored her and silently crept out of his hiding spot to make sure Ivor didn't find Olivia. Kivuli was enraged and quickly followed him with just as much grace. But Jesse noticed that Ivor was headed right for Olivia, and he knew he had no other choice but to save her.

"Over here, Jerk!" Jesse shouted and jumped out into the open.

"What are you doing here?! What did you see?!" Ivor exclaimed in anger.

"Leave him alone!" Petra shouted.

"Yeah, back off, Pal," Axel growled threateningly.

Ivor shook his head when he recognized Petra and Jesse, "You two! Did you follow me here?"

"You thought you could just screw us over and get away with it, didn't you?" Petra hissed.

"We're here to prove you wrong," Jesse added sternly.

"What are you going to do about it? I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned," Ivor argued.

"They probably deserve a lot of things, but injustice is not one of them. Just give them what they want, and then piss off, _Punda_," Kivuli warned while once again loading her bow with an arrow.

"What she said. Just give us a diamond, and we'll be out of your hair," Jesse suggested.

Ivor's glare intensified, "I will not be threatened—not by the likes of you."

Kivuli's grip on her arrow tightened, "Then put an end to this futile discussion, and give them the diamond."

"Enough! You've wasted too much of my time already!"

With that, Ivor sprinted off and disappeared into the maze of bookshelves, but the others remained close behind.

"Where'd he go?" Petra asked after they lost him.

"If you won't leave of your own volition, I'll happily remove you myself!" Ivor shouted while holding a carved pumpkin above a stack of stones, and easily placed the pumpkin on top. In a bright flash, the pumpkin and stones turned into a stone golem, and it did not look happy.

"Show our friends the door, will you?" Ivor commanded the stone golem, and then ran out of the basement.

The others were still distracted by the golem, and Jesse was its first target. He failed to dodge a swing of its arm, and took a blow that was hard enough to spin him around multiple times. He and the others managed to dodge its next attacks, thought, and quickly headed for the exit.

"Why are you running?!" Kivuli yelled in disappointment.

"What do you mean, why?! We can't possibly fight that thing ourselves!" Jesse shouted back.

"Fine! Be a coward! I'll stop it while you get the old man!"

Jesse wanted to stay and convince her to come with him, but he also didn't want to get whacked in the head by the golem again. So, he reluctantly headed back upstairs, and Kivuli headed back into the basement; although, the real reason she stayed behind was because she noticed that someone was missing. She noticed that the blonde boy with the leather jacket didn't run out with the others, so he must be trapped in the basement with the golem.

* * *

**I won't lie, I'm getting all of Kivuli's Swahili vocabulary from Google translate, so I'm sorry if I get some stuff wrongXD**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
